totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Legenda o Slender Manie
Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinek 3 "Legenda o Slender Manie" Fred i Chef siedzą sobie w pokoju nauczycielskim. Fred: Ha! Co za wyzwanie! Chef: Cóż..Mogło być ciekawiej. Ziewnął. Fred: Ale patrz! Kua i Shandor przyciągają widzów! Chef: 'Tak. Ale to są debile!? ''Fred wzruszył ramionami. '''Fred: Takie show się teraz sprzedaje! Chef: Tak, tak. A ty jak zwykle swoje... Fred: Dobra nieważne! Już za chwile kolejne wyzwanie! Hahaha! <3 Zawodnicy przed wyzwaniem 125px125px125px Eric oraz Frankie wędrowali po bezkresnych bezdrożach szkoły, wchodząc do ogródka. ' Żałuje że mu to proponuje! :< Ale zrozumcie mnie! ' Eric: Może wyskok w krzaczki? ^^ Frankie: Naprawdę? ;> Eric uśmiechnięty. Eric: '''Oczywiście! ^^ '''Frankie: Zapomnij. Pokazał mu język. ' Nie, nie jestem desperatem!' Eric westchnął.. Eric: Wiesz chciałem coś po prostu sprawdzić i porównać z moim chłopakiem. :c Frankie: Co? Zapytał zaciekawiony. Eric: 'Chciałem sprawdzić czy masz owsiki, a drugie czy sa takie jak korniszony! '''Frankie: '''Eee..Tak wielkie!? o.O ''Eric machnął ręką. '''Eric: Nie..Takie kwaśne! ' ''Claudia śpiewała w auli, przyszedł Chuck z nadzieją na drzemkę. '''Chuck: I co Ty tu jeszcze skrzeczysz!? Claudia: Pff! Skrzecze! Pokazała mu środkowy palec. Claudia: Ja jestem najlepsza! Czy Ci się to podoba czy nie! Chuck: Tak..A Ta Wasza szafa grająca to nie za nowoczesna? Claudia: To jest fortepian, idioto! Chuck wzruszył ramionami. ' Ale on jest zacofany!' Chuck wystrzelił z rewolwerów i rozwalił w ten sposób fortepian. Chuck: Oo..Jak mi przykro.. Claudia: 'Pfff! ''Włożyła płytę do odtwarzacza CD i leciała muzyka. 'Claudia: '''Jesteś za głupi! Ha! ''Chuck wystrzelił ponownie. 'Claudia: '''Aaa! Cholerni kowboje! ''Chuck spojrzał na swoje rewolwery. 'Chuck: '''Chuck ma być! ''I położył się w ostatnim rzędzie. Kim oraz Dianna siedziały na szkolnym dziedzińcu. '''Dianna: Laska! Poważnie!? Kim: 'No pewnie. :) '''Dianna: '''To świetnie musicie się bawić w tej Korei! ''Powiedziała tryskając humorem. '''Kim: '''Taak! Mamy genialnych muzyków! '''Dianna: Hah! Kojarze PSY! Kim: Tak. :) Mój ulubiony! Dianna: No nie gadaj laska!? Mój też! Przybiły sobie żółwika. Kim: '''A EXO znasz? ;) '''Dianna: Oj, ziomalka! Aż tak się nie zagłębiam! Kim: No rozumiem. Tak tylko pytałam. Dianna uśmiechnęła się. Dianna: Ale obiecuje że kiedyś słuchnę! Kim: 'Mam na MP3, chodź pokaże Ci! ''Dianna przewróciła oczami i poszły. Keira i Angelika siedziały razem na stołówce. '''Keira: CObain! <3 Angelika zerknęła na nią. Angelika: '''Poważnie tylko muzyka!? o.o '''Keira: A co innego miałoby być? Angelika: Nie wiem..Faceci, Dziewczyny? Cokolwiek? Keira: 'Nie! Muzyka! ''Angelika pokazała jej kuku. '''Angelika: Nie jesteś w moim typie, co nie znaczy że Ciebie nie schrupie. Keira: Masz przecież chrapkę na kogo innego! Zerknęła na nią dziwnie. Angelika: Ah! <3 Każdy będzie mój! <3 Za chwile spoważniała. Angelika: No może po za Frankiem! <3 Keira rzuciła jej w oczy solą i uciekła. ' Ona chciała mi skraść Kurta! :( Ja to czuje! :(' ' Ah! Moje oczy! :< ' Angelika: Oh, wrażliwa! <3 Shandor, Kuahyin siedzieli na dachu i opalali się. Kuahyin: Ty nabrac słońce, by być mój brat! <3 Shandor odkopnął białą farbe, a ta spadła na przechodzącą na dole Sim. Sim: Ja pi****! Co za debile! ' I co ja teraz zrobie!? To pewnie te dwa debile o ilorazie inteligencji 15!' ' Ja chcieć mieć biały brat, ale lepiej się dopalić i Kua być mój brat! ' ' Cygan brat, my razem podbić Afrika!' Shandor połozył się obok Kuahyin na kocu, no dobra na papie. Shandor: Ał! Gorące! Kuahyin: Tu ciepło jak piasek w Afrika! Oderwał troche papy i dał by powąchał to Shandor, ten jednak to zjadł. Shandor: Pycha! *_* Kua spróbować! Kuahyin: 'Dobra, brat żyć, mnie nie zabić! ''Nagle rozległ się strzał. Kuahyin i Shandor schowali się za kominem. 'Kuahyin: '''Nawet tutaj polować na Kuahyin! :( ''Na dachu pojawiła się cała w farbie Sim z rezerwowym rewolwerem Chucka. '''Sim: Ja Wam dam małe gnojki! ' Na nas polowac już nie tylko zły opalony biały Szatan! :(' Kuahyin i Shandor zeszkoczyli na drzewo i szybko uciekli. Sim: Głupi idioci! Juan Alberto jak zwykle siedział na sali gimnastycznej ćwiczą rzuty do kosza, w sali pojawił się Xavier. Juan Alberto: Angelika czy Eric? Mruknął. Xavier: Xavier. Rzucił nożem przebijając piłkę. '' '''Juan Alberto': Perfekcyjny rzut! Xavier: Tak, wiem. Moc Szatana mi sprzyja. Powiedziała podchodząc do niego bliżej. Xavier: '''Jest pilna sprawa. '''Juan Alberto: Niby jak? Xavier: 'Pomożesz mi wywalić Keire, strasznie mnie irytuje. ''Juan Alberto wzruszył ramionami. '''Juan Alberto: '''Wcale mi nie przeszkadza. '''Xavier: Pomożesz mi!? Juan Alberto: Zastanowie się. Xavier wyjął swój nóż z piłki i przyparł Juana do ściany przystawiając mu broń do twarzy. Xavier: Więc, jak układ stoi? Chyba nie chcesz bym Ciebie pokaleczył. ' Co sobie ten murzyn myśli!?' Juan Alberto: Jasne. Xavier: Świetnie, przekonaj Chucka masz z nim dobry kontakt. Wyszedł przez kantorem. Juan zanim splunął. Juan Alberto: Frajer. Challange Time 125px125px125px W sali numer 5 pojawili się wszyscy po za Sim. Kim: 'Siostra zaraz przyjdzie! ''Rzuciła wesoło Kim. '''Chuck: Co tak Ci wesoło? Mruknął spod sombrera. Xavier szturchnął Juana i pokazał im schowany w kącie Kuahyina i Shandora. Xavier: Patrz do tej pory trzesą portkami! Oparł się wygodnie o stołek. Kuahyin: 'Ja nie chcieć przerywać! Ale my bać się skośnookiego potwora! ''Kim zaśmiała się pod nosem. '''Wszyscy: Potwora? xD Kim: 'No troszke mają racji! :) ''W sali pojawiła się Sim nadal była cała w farbie. '''Sim: Ah, te cholerne farby olejne! Fred: Tylko takie preferujemy! Do Sim przysunęła się Angelika. Angelika: 'Mrauśnie wyglądasz! ;* ''Claudia uderzyła Angelikę. 'Claudia: '''Ja wyglądam mrauśnie! Nie ten potwór! A pfff! ''Angelika zerknęła na Claudie. '''Angelika: Nie nie wyglądasz mrauśnie. Ale masz boski charakterek! ^^ Claudia: Idiotka! Angelika: I vice versa! Juan Alberto: Dawać na ring! Fred odkaszlnął. Fred: 'Nie przeszkadzam Wam!? Wiecie po co tu się zebraliśmy!? ''Angelika wróciła do swojej drużyny. Shandor i Kuahyin siedzieli pod ławką. '''Fred: To czas wyzwania! I za pewne jesteście ciekawi, jaki dzisiaj Was spotka! Szmer po sali. Fred: Jak zwykle pierwszy wyzwaniem będzie wyzwanie dotyczące Waszej wiedzy! Zerknął na Chefa. Chef: Znów zadbaliśmy o dokładne sprawdzenie Waszej wiedzy! Dianna: Tak jak ostatnio kretyni? Fred: Nie! Wszyscy odetchnęli. Fred: Teraz będzie jeszcze gorzej! Fred i Chef przybili sobie żółwika. Wszyscy: Eh! Westchnęli. Fred: Dzisiaj zabawimy się z Legendami! A w sumie... Wy się zabawicie! Chefie rozdaj! Chef przeszedł po sali i rozdał testy. 125px Odwóceni zboczeńcy dostali sprawdzian. Shandor, Kuahyin wyszli spod stołu. Angelika: Spokojnie nic Wam nie zrobią, są zajęci. Dianna: 'Ludki! Będzie dobrze! ''Kuahyin uśmiechnął się i chciał sie przytulić do Angeliki. '''Kuahyin: Was kochać! <3 Shandor przytulił się do Dianny ta go uderzyła. Dianna: Aż tak Was nie lubie! Angelika: Legenda Murzyńska, czyli jak Murzyn dorobił się fortuny. Angelika prychnęła. Kuahyin odtulił się od Angeliki. Kuahyin: Kua nie lubi jak się śmieje z jego rodak! Angelika: No..ale to jest śmieszne! Dianna: No ziomy wyluzujcie! Angelika: Jak nazywa się Murzyn który walczył o prawa dla Murzynów. Dianna machnęła ręka. Dianna: '''Toż to żarty ziomy! Jakie prawa dla murzynów! '''Kuahyin: My mieć kogoś kto walczyć o prawa! Oburzył się. Shandor go przytulił. Shandor: My też Cygani wierzymy że możemy mieć prawa. :( Angelika: Wpisuj Luther King. Dianna: SKąd wiesz, laska!? Angelika: A znałam kiedyś takiego kujona co to wszystko wiedział.. DIanna zerknęła na nią dziwnie. Dianna: Poważnie? Angelika: No co dobry był w te klocki! ^^ Kuahyin: Ja chcieć mieć klocki! Shandor: Chodź my ukraść! <3 Kuahyin: Zgoda! Angelika: Nigdzie nie idziecie kociaki. Przywiązała ich do krzesła. Dianna: No to, ziomy kolejne pytania. 125px Xavier, Juan oraz Chuck i Keira siedzieli nad zadaniami. Xavier: Te cholerne testy! Keira: Ciebie też denerwują!? Xavier wycedził przez zęby. Xavier: '''Nie bardziej od Ciebie. '''Juan Alberto: Oj..Ludzie! Mamy walczyć! Chuck skorzystał z okazji i odpalił cygaro. Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. Chuck: No co!? Juan Alberto: Szkodzisz mojemu zdrowiu! Chuck: 'Zero przyjemności, eh! ''Wrzucił cygaro do kwiatka. 'Chuck: '''To jaki jest temat? ''Westchnął. '''Keira: Legenda o Muzyce! Yaaay! <3 Xavier: 'Same głupie tematy! ''Keira skakała z radości. '''Keira: '''Nie! <3 '''Juan Alberto: Siądź na dupie.. Ziemia mi się trzęsie! ' No co? Pozory trzeba grać!' Xavier: Czy Nirvana wygrała Mam Talent? Hę? Spojrzał zaciekawiony na Keire. Keira: 'Tak! <3 I edycje na świecie! ' Ha! Tak myślałem jest głupia. Cóż, nawet zespołu nie zna. Xavier z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Xavier: 'Ależ oczywiście. ''Chuck zerknął na Xavier. 'Chuck: '''Ale.. ''Juan położył ramie na barku Chucka puszczając mu oko. '''Chuck: ..dobra odpowiedź! Xavier: '''Kurt Cobain kiedy zmarł? '''Keira: No nie gadaj, kochany że żartujesz! Xavier: No..Więc odpowiedź? ' Finał jest mój oni są debilami, hah!' Keira: On żyje głuptasku! <3 Juan spadł z krzesła. Xavier: Co tak śmierdzi? Zerknął a za śpiącym Chuckiem palił się ogień. Rzucił gorącą doniczką w Koreańczyków. Xavier: Buahahahah! 125px Jedyna drużyna która wciąż była w 5. Kim, Sim, Claudia, Eric oraz Frankie. Na ich stół spadł palący się kwiatek. Eric: Aaa! Twarz mi zniszczy! CHowa się pod stół. Claudia: MI też! :< Chowa się obok Erica. Frankie: '''Test nam zniszczy! '''Kim: Biegne po wodę! Pobiegła. Sim zerknęła na Xaviera. ' Grr!! Wszystko dziś przeciw mnie! ' Frankie: Spokojnie. Nie chcący kichnął. Ogniem zajęła się cała ławka. Frankie: Przepraszam! :< Spod ławki wyskoczyli Eric i Claudia przytuleni do siebie. Eric: Fu! CLaudia: Aj tam! ^^ Eric odepchnął Claudię. Claudia: Frajer! Eric: Nie..Wole chłopców! Claudia zerknęła zasmucona. Claudia: 'Aha.. :( ''Przybiegła Kim i wylała wodę na Sim. '''Sim: Nic nie umiesz zrobić porządnie! Frankie wywal tą ławkę przez okno! Frankie: 'Gorące! '''Sim: '''A kogo to wina!? ''Frankie po paru sekundach wyrzucił ławkę. '''Claudia: Eh! Kim: Przepraszam! :( Mówiła zapłakana. Wyniki Testu 125px125px125px Fred spojrzał na wszystkie drużyny. A szczególnie na Koreańczyków. Stali niektórzy mokrzy, drudzy troche poparzeni oraz zapłakani... '' '''Fred: '''Cóż..To była akcja..Ale nie na wygranie wyzwania! Cóż myślałem że stać was na więcej! ' Pozbawiłem zwycięstwa Koreańczyków! Chuck świetna robota z cygarem! Buahahah! ' ''Fred zerknął na spokojnego Xavier i podnieconą Keirę oraz Angelikę oraz Diannę. Fred: Cóż..Keira... Keira: 'Wygraliśmy!? <3 ''Fred westchnął. 'Fred: '''Takiego debilnego fana nie widziałem! Nie wierze że to mówie ale...Zboczeńcy wygrywają! ''Kuahyin i Shandor szybko ulotnili się z sali. '''Fred: A Wy! Wskazał na Koreańczyków Fred: 'Zmierzycie się z Szatanami! W wyzwaniu o.... ''Chwila grozy. '''Fred: '''Zejdziecie do katakumb i będziecie musieli przetrwać ze Slender Manem! Pamiętacie zioma!? <3 '''Chuck: Slender!? O tak! Wyciągnął rewolwer z kabury. Fred: Zasady są proste..Drużyna która wytrzyma dłużej ta wygra utrzymanie w grze! Powodzenia! Challange Time II 125px Do szkolnych katakumb weszli SIm, Kim, Claudia, Eric oraz Frankie. Rozejrzeli się. Sim: Chodźcie frajerzy! Machnęła ręką i za nią poszedł Frankie, Kim oraz Eric. Claudia: 'Pff! Ja ide sama! ' To był świetny ruch! Sim i Kim poszły przed siebie, Eric i Frankie zgubili drogę. Frankie: Ej..Eric..Gdzie Sim i Kim... Eric: Aa tam laski...Chodź znajdziemy Slendzia! <3 Frankie trząsł portkami. Frankie: No cóż.. Eric: Jakaś historyjka na rozluźnienie? <3 Frankie szturchnął Erica. Frankie: Idź, idź... Sim i Kim wzięły podchodnie. Claudia stała i malowała sobie paznokcie, jedna z macek Slendera złapała Claudię i ją porwała. ' Teraz wiem..Że to był błąd!' Sim i Kim szły przed siebie, ale coś dotknęło ramienia Kim. KIM: Czy Ty się do mnie dobierasz? Sim: Głupiaś!? Przecież pochodnie trzymam... Kim: Aaaaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pobiegła zostawiając Sim. Sim: Ja ją zabije! Slendzio porwał Sim. <3 125px W tym momencie Xavier, Keira, Juan oraz Chuck weszli do katakumb. Xavier: Idziemy razem! Chuck spojrzał na resztę. Chuck: Na ciemności on się zna..To potwór szatański! Xavier: Dobra..Idziemy. Mruknął. Juan Alberto: 'Wyłącz to! ''Zganisz Keire która puszczała Queen. 'Keira: '''Zostaw! Mój Kobain leci! <3 ''Xavier zabrał MP4 i podeptał ją. '''Keira: Ale!? Ale!? Keira siadła zapłakana na ziemi. Chuck: Oh..Stary... Xavier: 'Wstawaj albo zginiesz! ''Pogroził jej nożem. '''Xavier: No już! Keira: '''Ale? ;( Cobain... :( '''Xavier: Szatan się zemści! Już chciał wykonać swój ruch, ale Chuck ją otoczył i wziął na plecy. Chuck: Ogarnij się..A teraz idziemy na Slendzia! 125px KIm biegła przed siebie a Frankie i Eric stali i myśleli. Kim: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kim stanęła obok Slender. Kim: Wiesz uciekaj..Tutaj jest taki straszny potwór bez twarzy! Slender: He!? Rozejrzał się. Slender: Ci... Przytulił do siebie Kim i ją porwał. '' '''Eric:' No i wtedy mówie mu...Slender ma małego! Frankie: Poważnie? Skąd wiesz? Eric: 'Bo nie ma twarzy, wstydzi się. Proste. '''Frankie: '''Aha. p.P ' Niektóre teorie Erica są..dziwne? ' 125px ''Wszyscy biegli przed siebie. Jednak Slender zagrodził im drogę. '''Xavier: Rzucaj frajerke! Chuck: '''Ale..? '''Keira: CO!? Xavier wzruszył ramionami, wyrwał Keire i rzucił pod nogi Slendera. A on z Chuckiem i Juanem zmienili trase. Juan: To nie było w porządku! Xavier: Przetrwają najsilniejsi! Chuck zaczął się cofać. Xavier: Idioto, co Ty robisz!? Chuck: 'Może nie jest za późno! ' Mam swoją godność! Xavier jest zły! Xavier wzruszył ramionami. Xavier: Juan idziemy. Juan Alberto: 'Luz. 125px ''Frankie i Eric stali obok wyjścia. '''Frankie: Tutaj nas nie znajdzie! Eric: Na prawdę!? Wskazał na pojawiając się powoli Slendera. Eric: 'Eh...Frankie!? ''Frankie schował się po drugiej stronie na spokojnej stronie. '''Eric: Ale!? ' Ale kolega! -,-' Eric wyciągnął puder i rzucił w twarz Slenderowi. Slender: ? Eric: Dlatego masz taką brzydką cere..Nie lubisz pudru! :< Slender stał nad nim. Eric: Prawda? Porwał Erica. Frankie wyszedł i uciekł do lochów. 125px Xavier i Juan biegli razem. Xavier: Wywalamy Chucka! Juan: '''Czemu? '''Xavier: Bo nie jest konsekwentny! Juan Alberto: 'Eh... ''Mruknął. Potknął się. 'Xavier: '''No cóż..Muszę wygrać! ''Odbiegł szybciej. Gdy był na bezpieczej pozycji wyjął nóż. ''' Teraz można się zabawić! Buahahaha! Juan leżał i bezproblemowo porwał go Slender. 125px125px Frankie biegł tyłem i Xavier też się cofał. Uderzyli plecami o siebie. Obydwoje spojrzeli na siebie. Xavier: A to tylko Ty frajerze! Frankie: Co gorsze.. Szatan czy Slender? Xavier: 'Sugerujesz coś grubasie? ''Za Frankiem pojawił się Slender. 'Xavier: '''No cóż! Żegnaj! ''Popchnął Frankiego na Slendera. Slender próbował podnieść Franka ale no cóz..Był za ciężki.. '''Frankie: Ha! ' W końcu moja waga się przydała!' Xavier: Nie dam się łatwo! Slender strzelił z broni i uspał Xavier. W lochach światło rozbłysło. Strój Slendera ściągnął Chef. Fred: 'Gratulacje! Na eliminacjach wylądują Szatany! Znowu... Ceremonia 125px ''Na ceremonii pojawiła się czwórka..Chuck, Xavier, Juan oraz Keira. '''Fred: Cóż..Czerwony pasek dla Chucka...Dziwne! Chuck złapał. Fred: Drugi dla...Juana! ' Ktoś tu naskrobał!' Fred: A ostatni pasek wędruję do.. ... . . . . . . . . . . ....Xaviera! Xavier złapał pasek. ' Udało mi się frajerów namówić na wywalenie Keiry! ' ' No cóż..Cobain zobaczymy się niedługo! <3' ' Teraz w obroty trzeba wziąć Cygana i Murzyna!' Keira udała się korytarze wstydu. Fred: 'Haha! Dzieje się, dzieje! Wiele nienawiści to jest to! Co nas czeka!? Stara OBSADA *Podróż* ''Tymczasem na zupełnie inny statek wpakowała się obsada. '''Emma: '''Jej! Udało mi się zrobić zakupy w Szkocji! <3 '''Paula: Szkocja? Gdzie to leży? Kevin podszedł do nich. Kevin: 'Oj laski! To będzie miła podróż! <3 '''Paula: '''Podróż? ... ''Lukaninho, James i Lukas siedzieli nad trasą. '''Lukas: Tak płyniemy.. Pokazując palcem na mapie. James: Nie mamy innego wyjścia... Lukaninho wstał i poszedł na koniec statku stanął obok Grega który siedział na barierce. Lukaninho: Ziom..Niesamowita przygoda.. Greg: No! Szkoda że to koniec... Christina stała na dole a Fernando chował się w gnieździe bocianim. Christina: Ale!? :( Fernando: Że wzieliśmy ślub to nie znaczy że 24/h na dobe masz być przy mnie! Alex i Jarosław byli w swojej kabinie. Alex wciąż wracała do siebie. (Jakiś czas potem) Lukas, Fernando i James pracowali nad nowym kawałkiem do nowej płyty Dramattici. Fernando: Jej! Wracamy na rynek! 'James: '''Musimy... '''Lukas: '''Wszyscy nas skreślili ludki... ''Chelsea biegała i szukała Lukaninho. '''CHelsea: '''Luka! Luka!? Jak oceniasz na razie sezon po 3 odcinkach? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Jak oceniasz odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Który drużyna jest najciekawsza? Zboczeńcy Koreańczycy Szatany Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinki